


Their Place III

by Kaiten



Series: Their Place [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiten/pseuds/Kaiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This place is shabby, it's dark and it doesn't have a lot of space. There's barely enough space for two people and it's filled with junk. But it's theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Place III

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final part to Their Place. This was still written a couple of years ago so there might be mistakes here as well.

Youngjae stood in front of Daehyun and sang with his beautiful voice. They were practicing for B.A.P's comeback. This place was quite shabby, dark and didn't have a lot of space, but the acoustics were great in here because of the high ceiling.  
Daehyun had been the last to join in B.A.P and he had been really nervous when he was introduced to the rest of the band. The five others already knew each other well, four of them having found a best friend. Only Youngjae had been “free”, but he had seemed distant and unwilling to meet the new member at the time. It had hurt the nervous and at the time shy Daehyun. Because of this, Daehyun was quite alone in the beginning when Yong Guk and Himchan were in their studio, Jongup and Zelo were in their practice room and Youngjae seemed to disappear off to nowhere. So lonely he had wandered the halls of the company building until he had heard the muffled voice of someone singing. Curiously he had followed the sound and ended up in front of a supply closet. For a minute or so, he had contemplated whether or not he should open the door, before his curious side won and he carefully opened the door. Inside, he had found Youngjae singing beautifully with closed eyes. The boy in the supply closet had then opened his eyes, still singing, he had pulled Daehyun inside and closed the door behind him. It was dark and there was barely any room for the two of them but the acoustics were great. Daehyun had closed his eyes and simply listened to Youngjae's sweet voice that filled the air of the small room.  
After that, Daehyun had gone to the supply closet every time Youngjae was missing, and every time, he had been pulled inside. Inside, Daehyun had simply stood and listened to Youngjae singing with his sweet and beautiful voice. He enjoyed it a lot and even though they never talked during these times, he felt closer to the younger boy. But one day Youngjae had suddenly stopped. Unusual silence had filled the small room and Daehyun had found that the younger boy was staring at him. The gaze had made him a little uncomfortable, but he had stayed where he was.  
“Sing,” Youngjae had told him after what felt like years of silence. The order had made Daehyun really nervous, suddenly being ordered to sing out of the blue after so long of listening to the other's voice. He was confident in his voice usually, but he wasn't sure if his voice was good enough and beautiful enough for this special place as Youngjae's was.  
“Sing,” Youngjae had repeated when Daehyun still hadn't done anything. Uncertain he had opened his mouth and started singing softly. His voice had wavered a couple of times, so he had stopped again.  
“Again. Sing again,” Youngjae had told him, making Daehyun look closer at the boy in the dim light. His eyes had been open, his entire being emitting some kind of peace. So taking a deep breath, Daehyun had opened his mouth and started to sing again. Softly at first, voice wavering a couple of times, but he kept going. Youngjae had closed his eyes, which boosted his confidence and his voice had gained the power and confidence it usually had.  
After that, Youngjae had pulled him with him every time he went to the closet instead of Daehyun having to find him himself. There was this special look in his eyes every time he had wanted to go there. It was one you weren't in doubt of. The look spoke of this excited and happy glint. A look of wanting to do something he was fond of. It spoke of a secret only the two of them shared. And every time Youngjae had given him that look, they'd escaped whatever they were doing as soon as possible, if not immediately. And in that special supply closet, they'd taken turns in singing. Never was a non-singing word exchanged between the two in there since Youngjae requested him to sing. They simply took turns, communicating with their songs and their silence.  
The day before their debut Youngjae had sent him that look again and the two had escaped the other four nervous members to go to their little supply closet. They had sung to each other for a while, when it was Youngjae’s turn to sing once again. But he had stayed quiet.  
“Do you know that Musiq Soulchild song I always sing?” he had asked after a while. Daehyun had hummed, confirming it. He knew it by heart after all this time. “Sing it for me,” Youngjae had requested.  
“Sure,” Daehyun had agreed slightly nervous. His voice wasn’t the beautiful bliss Youngjae’s was, so he didn’t know how well he would do. But he opened his mouth and started singing nonetheless. When he reached the chorus Youngjae joined in, and Daehyun stopped singing out of shock. But the younger boy had motioned with his hands to start singing again and hesitantly he had done so. It had been wonderful. Their voices had harmonized within a second and bliss had filled Daehyun’s heart at the sound. Looking each other in the eye in that dim room they had sung together. Really sung together for the first time. Daehyun had forgotten about their debut and all he could think about was the boy in front of him and the way their voices mixed into this sweet and blissful music. When the last words flowed through the room before stopping completely, Daehyun had felt sad that this had come to an end. Yet at the same time he felt so happy and at peace. This shabby place had felt like the most beautiful place on earth.  
The door had opened and the light had streamed in, blinding both boys. Sounds of clapping had reached his ears and when he regained his sight, he saw several women and men wearing cleaning uniforms stand outside the supply closet. The two boys had looked at each other and smiled happily before turning back to the words of praise that the men and women had showered them in. One of the women had told them that she had come to get some clean cloths when she’d heard them singing. So she had called for the others and they had stood listening outside their closet, not wanting to interrupt. That day the closet had been officially pronounced as theirs by the cleaning ladies and janitors of TS entertainment. The thought had lulled Daehyun to sleep easily that night, despite it being the night before their debut. And it had helped the two boys the minutes before they stepped onto the stage for the first time as B.A.P.  
The times grew hectic and every bit of spare time was used in their supply closet. Vocal practice got moved here as often as they could convince their coaches to it. Though the first time they’d asked for it, they had barely been allowed. It was only because of the lady who had first found them had come by and started pleading for their case as well. It had surprised their coaches and the rest of B.A.P that they had the cleaning ladies and janitors on their side for some reason. But soon after they had gotten the story out of them and though the two vocals received weird looks, it was accepted.  
When their first comeback in the name of Power came around, Youngjae and Daehyun had created a whole new network of friends and contacts through the cleaning ladies and janitors. Now they could just send a message through their little network when they wanted to go to their place together. They could find out where the other members were in a second and knew all of the gossip in the building. And the two of them talked, laughed, joked, chatted and sang in their supply closet. Daehyun and Youngjae filled the place with warmth and happiness. It became a place where they could talk and sing out their stress, voice out their insecurities and simply be free. It was a place of confidentiality. All that was voiced within the closet was kept between them. And they sang to and with each other to voice the confidence and absolute trust they had in the other.  
The day before No Mercy was to be released; they stood in the closet singing to each other again. It always filled Daehyun with bliss listening to the younger sing. His voice was beautiful and he loved the beauty the boy emitted. When the younger stopped, Daehyun sighed in blissful peace.  
“Let’s sing together,” he requested and Youngjae agreed, with that wide smile he always had when they were about to sing together. He started singing one of his many RnB that Daehyun knew by heart now. After the first verse, Daehyun joined in, harmonizing instantly. Their voices knew each other now and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Youngjae smiled that special smile that made Daehyun happier as they sang together. The last word came and their voices slowly ebbed out. An atmosphere of something Daehyun never had felt before consumed the room as he had looked at the boy in front of him. On a crazy whim he had leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger’s. His heart had fluttered rapidly as Youngjae had responded to the kiss, before the two had leaned away from each other again. And as if nothing had happened, Youngjae had started singing again, Daehyun joining in. The only evidence from the events had been the wide smiles on both their lips as they sang.  
The kiss had changed everything and nothing. Another kiss had followed the next time they were in their closet again. And another had followed that one. Soon they kissed and held hands in their small closet away from the real world. Always having some kind of contact with the other. Outside the closet everything was still the same as before, but inside they were together. Inside this supply closet, they were one.

Youngjae’s voice ebbed out on the last note of the song and his eyes opened, looking into Daehyun’s with that sweet look that captivated the older. A kiss was given, telling the younger how beautiful his voice was. Smiles were exchanged, saying the words that never had to be spoken between the two. This place was theirs. It was shabby, filled with cleaning supplies, but it had great acoustics. It was where they sang, talked, cried and laughed. This was where they were one and the same. This was where they let their voices be heard and their silence was understood.  
“You are mine,” Daehyun whispered to the younger.  
"And you are mine," Youngjae answered with a smile.


End file.
